Aboard the orient express
by Dreama5
Summary: "All around us are people, of all classes, of all nationalities, of all ages. For three days these people, these strangers to one another are brought together. They sleep and eat under one roof they cannot get away from each other. At the end of three days they part, they go their several ways, never, perhaps, to see each other again." uc, Agatha Christie, murder on the orient


**Aboard the orient express**

" _All around us are people, of all classes, of all nationalities, of all ages. For three days these people, these strangers to one another are brought together. They sleep and eat under one roof they cannot get away from each other. At the end of three days they part, they go their several ways, never, perhaps, to see each other again."_

 _-_ , Agatha Christie, murder on the orient express.

 **Percy** __

He was sure if he stood in this damned cold one more minute, he will freeze like a Popsicle. Percy rubbed his gloved hands together in order to bring him some warmth. He cursed his father yet again for making him do this.

Poseidon, one of the richest men in Olympus also his father had ordered him to go to the ball being held by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy had no problem with Rachel; in fact he might even consider her a good friend of his but his father wanted him to _marry_ Rachel. He was still 17 which he considered was too young to marry but his father had other ideas.

That's why Percy Jackson was waiting for the orient express to arrive at the deserted, cold train station. At least he had his friends with him, he thought as he looked sideways at his friends.

Thalia and Jason grace were both arguing about God knows what. They were both siblings but couldn't be more different to each other as they disagreed on everything. Thalia had spiky short black hair and striking blue eyes and Jason had blond hair and similar eyes. They were also Percy's cousins. They were children of Zeus Poseidon's older brother.

Leo Valdez was the son of Percy's fathers very close friend. He was a short elflike man with curly brown hair and a face which makes many hide their belongings afraid to lose them to him. He was sitting on the bench fiddling with what seemed like a mini wind mill of sorts and cracking stupid jokes, with Percy's another cousin nico di Angelo who was rolling his eyes at Leo's antics. He was short and lanky man with pale face and shaggy black hair. He mostly kept to himself and only opened up to his half sister hazel Lévesque and his boyfriend will solace. Hazel was standing beside her boyfriend frank zhang who were impossible to see among the hundreds of scarves and the large jacket they were wearing. They were both giggling among themselves and I smiled at them.

They were all truly good friends of his and he wanted no other people to go with him to the dreaded destination.

"Ugh" Percy groaned and covered his face with his warm gloved hands.

"Ha! Can't handle a little chill brother dear" scoffed Thalia as she came to stand beside him and resting her elbow on his shoulder. Jason seemed to have given up on his sister and came to stand beside Percy. It still astounded Percy how they managed to survive the horrible weather in just a sweater. They looked ridiculous compared to hazel and frank who looked adorable peeking out of there stuffed clothes.

"Ha!" Percy scoffed and pushed Thalia's elbow away "nothing I can't handle oh so loving sister"

Thalia laughed and ruffled Percy's hair.

Jason smirked and asked "so you are really going to marry Rachel huh?" "Ugh! I really don't want to though! Don't get me wrong I consider Rachel as a really good friend but that's just it. I am sure she feels the same way. I just hope we can find a way to break of the engagement." Jason nodded "I agree. Just remember we all here to have fun so if you fuck up you are all alone" Thalia laughed and high fived her brother and Percy elbowed Jason hard in his stomach.

Hazel giggled and stepped forward and rubbed Jason's back as he doubled forward. "Hey look the trains here!" hazel pointed her gloved hand towards the track. Sure enough the orient express was pulling into the track bellowing smoke and screeching loudly.

"Ah! What a beauty!" exclaimed Leo as he dramatically put his hand on his heart and sighed. Despite not being an electric enthusiast unlike Leo, Percy had to agree the orient express was beautiful with its blue elegant exterior with gold details.

"Let's goooo!" Leo exclaimed and raced to the train with hazel and frank following with Jason and Thalia hot on their trail. Nico sighed and got up and grabbed his bag and walked slowly behind Percy.

Percy looked at the beautiful train and sighed "let's just get it over with" and followed his friends.

 **Hey hoped you liked the first chapter! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the quote from my all time favourite Agatha Christie book!**

 **DREAMA!**


End file.
